Dark Turn To Light
by Lady Aleigha Dark
Summary: Twice broken, third times a charm? Quil has made it his personal mission to make Bella happy again. What they weren't prepared for was for Bella to phase too. Imprint story.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: hey guys I adopted this story I hope that you like it!**_

**__****Disclaimert: i dont own twilight**

Once upon a time

I believe it was a Tuesday

When I caught your eye

We caught onto something

I hold onto the night

You looked me in the eye and told me

You loved me

I remembered back to when Jake had told me he loved me. It was a harsh memory. We started dating on Tuesday the 15th of July 2008. It ended on the 5th of October 2009. He always told me he would never imprint... Well guess what Jakey? You were wrong.

I continued singing the song and writing it down on the paper in front of me as I played my black acoustic guitar. My electric was getting a string replaced because my temper got the best of me.

Were you just kidding?

Cause it seems to me

This thing is breaking down

We almost never speak

I don't feel welcome anymore Baby,

What happened?

Please tell me

Cause one second it was perfect

Now you're halfway out the door...

I paused snatching my cigarette out of its comfy small chip in the ash tray. Taking a long drag on it before stubbing it out on the cold wet grass on my lawn where I sit venting my emotions into yet another song. I pulled my black hood over my head as I continued strumming my guitar thinking up the lyrics in my head, singing as I go.

And I stare at the phone

And he still hasn't called

And you feel so low

You can't feel anything at all

And you flashback to when

He said Forever and Always...

I was pouring my emotions into this song. I did in fact stare at the phone for day's maybe weeks or even months after Jake left me. I rang him every day. And every day I was greeted by Billy saying 'Sorry, Bella. Jacob is out with his imprint.' Yeah, cause that didn't feel like someone was twisting a rusty dagger in my heart. Silent tears spilled from my eyes as I continued singing my pain.

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom

Everything is wrong

It rains when you're here

And it rains when you're gone

Cause I was there

When you said forever and always...

Was I out of line?

Did I say something way too honest?

That made run and hide

Like a scared little boy

I looked into your eyes

Thought I knew you for a minute

Now I'm not so sure...

I could have accepted that Jake imprinted on her. She was beautiful Honest to fuck, she was an angel. I was the shit under his shoe compared to her. But, he couldn't even stay friends with me. He told me he never wanted to see my face around here. His imprint thought I was trying to get him back. I was in a way... But I was trying to get my best friend back. She didn't believe me, and slapped me in the face. When I looked at Jake the only thing I saw in his eyes was pride. He was proud of her for that. So what did I come out with from that? I lost everything. I lost my boyfriend. I lost my best friend. I lost the will to live. Love, Life, Meaning. It was all over for me. Jake picked up the pieces after Edward left. Now, Jake left me too. I suppose I gained something out of this. I got back my torn and shredded heart.

So here's to everything

Coming down to nothing

Here's to silence

That cuts me to the core

Where is this going?

Thought I knew you for a minute

But I don't anymore

It was true. I didn't know Jake anymore. I didn't know anyone. I didn't trust anyone.

And I stare at the phone

He still hasn't called

And you feel so low

You can't feel anything at all

And you flashback to when

He said Forever and Always

And it rains in your bedroom

Everything is wrong

It rains when you're here

And it rains when you're gone

Cause I was there when you said

Forever and Always

You didn't mean it baby

I don't think so...

Oh, back up Baby, backup... Did you forget everything?

Back up, baby, back up, Please back up Ohh, backup...

Cause it rains in your bedroom

Everything is wrong

It rains when you're here

And it rains when you're gone

Because I was there when you said

Forever and Always

You didn't mean it baby

You said Forever and Always...

I picked up my guitar and went and put it back in my room. I slipped on some grey skinny jeans and left my black hood on with the hood over my head. I looked at the clock as I passed. 11.30 pm. I grabbed the bottle of vodka from my stash and walked out of the house locking the door quietly not to wake Charlie. I walked with no destination in mind. Wherever my legs wanted to take me, I would go.

I took a large mouthful of vodka as it slipped down my throat. I didn't care where the fuck I was going. I just knew I had to get out of here. I heard someone say my name and looked up at Quill.

"Hey." I said smiling. I knew how he felt. He phased a few weeks ago, but Jake and Embry were never the same with him. He was like the third wheel now. That was how he described it to me anyway...

"Hey Bells. Share?" He asked pointing toward my bottle of vodka. I sighed and handed it over to him. He eagerly took a mouthful and let the contents slip from his mouth down his throat. Then he handed me the bottle back.

We sat on the side of the road in La Push (AN Bella lives in La Push). Sharing the bottle of vodka. Each left in our own thoughts. Quill looked at me through pain filled brown eyes. He wrapped one of his huge muscular arms around my small frame. He pried the bottle from my hands and took another swig before handing it back. All too soon we ran out of vodka.

Quill smiled a mischievous smile that I hadn't seen since before all the werewolf shit. I couldn't help but smile back He casually walked over to the liquor store, smashed the glass with his balled fist. The alarms started going off and we laughed our asses off. He lifted me through the shattered glass window and followed closely behind me.

We snatched up all sorts of alcohol and made a mad dash into the woods with it, laughing the whole way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quill POV**

I don't know what came over me. Maybe it was because when I looked into her beautiful brown eyes I imprinted. Yep, I _imprinted_ on Bella Swan. That made me really happy.

Even before Embry and Jake pushed me out of our 3 musketeers group, I'd never done anything like this. Bella just sparked something in me. Before I knew it I was walking over to the La Push Liquor Store, and smashing the window, lifting Bella through.

The alarms were screaming at us, warning us to run. We did. We ran into the shop, grabbing any alcohol we could get our hands on. La Push didn't have cameras in their shops. I bet they thought they didn't need them. I laughed.

After we had about 6 bottles of expensive shit and about 4 boxes of Vodka Cruisers we made a dash for the woods. How she stuffed all that alcohol in her arms, I'll never know. But it sure was fucking fun.

We came to a stop on first beach. We had run this far? How was she so fast? Must be a spur of the moment thing. She was laughing that beautiful laugh. She placed the alcohol down carefully and jumped into my arms and kissed my cheek. I hoped to god she couldn't see my blush.

"I haven't had a rush like that since I jumped off that cliff!" She yelled, her smile grew even bigger. I couldn't help but smile back at her. She was giggling.

Sighing she went to sit down on a piece of driftwood. I gathered up the alcohol and sat next to her. I opened a box of Cruisers and handed her one. She smiled and muttered thanks.

"Bella.. I need to tell you something. I put my arm around her. She instinctively laid her head on my chest.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"I imprinted on you before.." I said it really fast so maybe she would just laugh. Maybe she would take it well? She pulled away from me and searched my eyes.

"When's _before_?" She asked raising one thin delicate eyebrow.

"Tonight." I simply told her. She laughed and laid her head on my chest again. I feigned offence.

"Why so funny?" I asked, she giggled even more.

"Because I thought I was going crazy when I felt this pull to you, Quill. So that's what imprinting feels like.." She trailed off. It was really quite cute.

I hugged her tighter as she took a swig of her vodka. She wrapped one of her small, pale arms around my waist.

"Bells.. I just.. Do you accept my imprint? It does have affects. Neither of us will age until I stop phasing.. Well, you've still got about three years to catch up on me." I laughed. It was true, she was 17 and I was 20.

She didn't say anything, just leaned up and kissed me softly on the lips. I wasn't ready for that, and all too soon, she pulled away. I pouted and she laughed.

"I accept it, Quill." She said proudly. I smiled and enveloped her in my arms once again.

We talked about everything. Our pain when she didn't know we were wolves. I told her about how Embry and Jake excluded me out of their friendship. Whenever I tried to be around them, they would glare and turn their backs on me. I never knew what their problem was.

"Jake's a fucking ass, he turned Embry away from me. He let his slut of an imprint slap you! He's such an idiot! I'm going to kill him.." I muttered.

I looked over at Bella. She was looking out toward the ocean with tear filled eyes. She was just watching the wave's crash upon the shore, then leave again for the new wave to crash against next. I wiped the tear away.

"Bells.. I'm sorry." I looked at her with pleading eyes and hoped she would forgive me.

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter, Quill. I'm fine. Hey, you live on your own.. Right?" She inquired. I didn't know where she was getting so I stupidly just nodded my head.

"Can I crash at yours?" She asked. How could I say no to her? Bella Swan, My imprint. How could I say no?

"Of course you can! You don't even need to ask." I smiled. She smiled back brightly.

"Should we get home? I think we've been out here a few hours.." I said looking up at the sky. She nodded her head and started gathering up the alcohol. I grabbed some of it too and we started the short walk to my house.

"Don't you have patrol or something?" She asked me. Shit. I forgot about that.

"Umm.. Opps?" I said, but it came out as more of a question. She laughed at me. Her laugh was like music. I joined in with my booming laughter.

"Here, you can take my bed okay? I'm going to go out on patrol.. Well, what's left of it." I said as I unlocked the front door. She laughed her angel like laugh again and nodded.

I kissed her forehead and told her goodnight.

I walked over to the edge of the forest, stripped and phased. I was instantly hit with thoughts.

_'Dude! Where the hell were you?'_ Jared yelled in my mind. My thoughts floated back to when me and Bella were sitting on the side of the road drinking from her big bottle of vodka. Then on the beach with the alcohol and when I told her I imprinted.

_'You imprinted on Bella?'_ He yelled again.

_"Dude, yes. Do you have to yell? God it's annoying! I swear I'm going to get a headache!'_ I yelled back.

_'So that's where you've been..'_ He said slyly. Oh shit. Where was this going?

_'Nowhere..'_ He answered.

_'Right oh then. Can I go?'_ I asked.

_'What? You just got here! I haven't even got to see Kim!'_

_'Not my problem.'_ I stated simply and trotted off to phase again. I got dressed and walked back into my house.

Walking up the stairs to my bedroom, I saw Bella sleeping soundlessly on the bed. She was so perfect. I walked over to kiss her forehead again. When I did her eyes shot open.

'Sorry.. I didn't mean to wake you.." I said sheepishly scratching the back of my neck.

"It's okay. You can have your bed back, if you want?" She asked somewhat nervous.

"Okay." I said.

I stripped into my boxers and climbed over her in my bed. She was about to leave when I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back.

"I thought you wanted your bed?" She asked me.

I just pulled her back down to me and wrapped my arms around her small waist. She sighed in content and snuggled into me.

"Night Quill." She said sleepily.

"Night baby." I replied equally tired.

I tightened my arms around her slightly and drifted to sleep. Dreaming of Bella. _My_ beautiful Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella POV**

I woke up in unfamiliar surroundings. The four walls surrounding me were a dark blue. My bedroom had light blue. Either someone has painted my room when I was asleep, or I'm in someone else's room... Someone else's house...

I felt a warm arm wrap itself tighter around my waist. I looked down and I almost gasped. Lying next to me was Quill. His eyes were closed, his mouth was a little open, but he was smiling. I've never seen someone smile in their sleep. Quill looked younger. He didn't look like that same 20 year old with the usual cold stone mask he wore everyday that shielded out his emotions. Then I remembered last night. I laughed to myself softly. That proved bad because he blinked a few times before opening his beautiful dark brown eyes. I looked into his eyes and I couldn't look away.

"Hey Beautiful." He whispered in a croaky voice. I laughed again to myself.

"Hey Handsome. How are you?" I asked him softly.

"I am awesome! Thanks for asking! How are you?" He asked suddenly enthusiastic.

I covered my ears and flinched. He looked at me worriedly. I just smiled back and told him I'm not a morning person.

"Want some breakfast?" I asked swinging my legs out of the huge bed. His arm snaked around my waist again and pulled me back into the bed. I was about to complain when he silenced me by crashing his soft warm lips to mine. I pulled away and he looked hurt.

"I have morning breath." I confessed. He laughed at me. LAUGHED! That little shit.

"It's not funny! Yours is probably worse!" I declared pointing a finger at him. He pretended to look hurt. Then he did the unforgivable. He picked up a pillow and hit me with it.

"Oh you did not just do that..." I whispered darkly. I'm sure he paled a bit, but then he covered it with a smile.

"Oh I just did." He said with another cocky smile.

I grabbed a pillow and hit him in the head then ran out the door with it. As expected he ran out following. I was tucked up next to the door frame, so as soon as he emerged; he got whacked with the soft pillow. I laughed at his shocked expression. He looked like someone had just taken all of his presents off of him at Christmas time. I caved and wrapped my arms around him.

When I let go he looked confused and hurt again. But he wasn't faking it this time. I sighed and told him I was going to make some pancakes. A huge smiled covered his face. I hadn't seen him this happy in a long time.

I laughed and strolled down the stairs. I found a radio, turned it on as I started hunting for the ingredients.

You were a problem child been grounded your whole life so now you running wild Playing with them good girls No that isn't your style

You think your hot shit You cool, I love it, I love it Yeah, yeah Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hello fine Keep doing what you're doing and I'm make you mine

I was dancing around, swaying my hips when I felt Quill's hot hands on my hips. We continued dancing and singing. It was really quite fun. Moments like these made me wish I had a video camera stored in my brain so I could commit these memories to my mind permanently.

Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo Cos you can shake it shake it shake it Yeah you know what to do You're a hot mess I'm loving it, hell yes

I've been hypnotized the city's your playground, I watch you take a bite at 5am roaming in the streets Drunk all night

You think your hot shit You cool, I love it, I love it Yeah, yeah Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hello fine Keep doing what you're doing and I'm make you mine

We were dancing like we would be in a club. It was definitely the most fun I had making pancakes.

Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you And I'm like hot damn, let me make you my boo Cos you can shake it shake it shake it Yeah you know what to do You're a hot mess I'm loving it, hell yes

You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you and I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo Cos you can shake it shake it shake it Yeah you know what to do You're a hot mess I'm loving it, hell yes

If you're dancing up on tables you go you go, you got it girl Say that you're unstable you go coco, you got it girl Dancing up on tables Say that you're unstable you're a ha-ha ha-ha ha yeah you're a hot mess Ha-ha ha-ha ha we're singing hell yes

Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo Cos you can shake it shake it shake it Yeah you know what to do You're a hot mess I'm loving it, hell yes You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo Cos you can shake it shake it shake it Yeah you know what to do You're a hot mess I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes)  
Hot mess I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes)  
Hot mess I'm loving it, hell yes

The song finished and we remembered the burning pancake in the frying pan.

"Heh, opps." Quill said. "Some lady distracted me." I hit him over the head.

"Okay, not just a lady, the most beautiful lady in the whole entire world." He corrected. I didn't hit him over the head for that. I felt a blush coming and I tried to hide it so I turned around.

"Umm, you finish the pancakes; I'm going to go take a shower." I half stuttered out. Oh, that was so embarrassing... I ran up the stairs to the shower.

I turned the water onto hot and stripped my clothes and stepped in. The water instantly relaxed my muscles. I closed my eyes just relishing in the hot water. It was so nice... I opened my eyes looking for the shampoo and conditioner. I found some, it was wildflower. I laughed mentally. Quill has wildflower shampoo and conditioner. I'm so going to bug him about this later. His soap was the same fragrance. I didn't care, it smelled so good. I finished washing and turned the shower off.

"Shit." I muttered. I suddenly got angry for no reason at all. Everything was just really pissing me off. I couldn't take it. I screamed and jumped out of the bathroom window, but when I landed it was on all fours. I had paws... Dark grey almost black paws... I got scared so I just ran. I heard a howl and I didn't even bother to turn back and look. I just ran.

I must have been running for 2 hours straight. The howling stopped. Either that or I was so far away they lost me.

_'How did this happen?'_ I thought. _'I have no Quileute blood in me, what so ever.'_ I finished. This was really quite freaky...

_'I don't know.'_ I heard someone else in my head.

_'Oh great, I'm hearing voices now.'_ I muttered to myself sarcastically.

_'Well, technically yes. But it's me, Sam.'_ The voice said. I looked up and sure enough there was a huge black wolf towering over me. I growled menacingly at it. He dropped onto the ground in surrender.

_'Bella, I'm just trying to figure out how this happened. Are you okay? Where's Quill?'_ He asked.

I thought back to when I was in the bathroom and all I had was a towel around me and how a wave of anger washed over me. Me screaming and jumping out the window and phasing mid fall.

_'So Quill wasn't near you when you phased?'_ Sam asked. I shook my huge dark grey head no.

_'Your not very big... You're even smaller than Leah, only by an inch or so...' _He said. I growled. I was always the smallest.

_'That will mean your faster too, so it's a good thing. Bella, come on. We should walk back to La Push and I'll show you how to phase back.'_ He said.

Again I just nodded and walked on Sam's left side back to La Push. We made small talk but nothing much. I liked Sam, He was really quite nice. Not the asshole people made him out to be.

_'Thanks."_ He said. Oh, right... I'm not used to being the wolf that gets her thoughts red.

_'Its okay, Leah will be thrilled that theres another female wolf in the pack.'_ He thought.

We got back to La Push and and Sam stopped before we emerged from the tree line.

_'Okay, you need to phase back. Think of what makes you really happy and you in your human form. Okay?'_ He asked me. I nodded and Sam phased back into a really naked human form. Right now, I'm glad I'm a wolf, or I would be blushing.

I thought about lying in the bed with Quill. Quill kissing me. I break in to the alcohol store. I snickered as I phased back to a just as naked as Sam, human form. Sam put his hand over his eyes and threw me his huge shirt which came down to almost my knees.

Sam put an arm around my shoulders, which I was fine with. I looked at him like my best friend now, my brother. I leaned into him as he walked me back to Quill's. He knocked on the door and Quill opened it slowly. Then he growled. I looked at Sam. He was looking at me. Quill was looking at both of us... This probably doesn't look to good. I'm only wearing Sam's huge shirt and Sam has his arm around me.

I looked into Quill's eyes and my whole entire world stopped. I felt myself being pulled towards him. Like there was an invisible chain, pulling me towards him.

Quill looked at me and smiled a content smile. Then Sam spoke up.

"Imprint."


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella POV**

"Imprinting? For cereal? I imprinted on him back?" I asked, absolutely stunned. Quill pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly. Even if I wanted, I couldn't pull away. Someone could've chained me there, and I wouldn't have felt any different. Nothing else mattered right now. I had everything I ever needed in Quill.

"So you're okay with that?" Quill asked. I was stunned.

"How the fuck could I not be?" I stated. He shrugged his shoulders while muttering sorry.

"Okay, we're going to need a pack meeting. So we can introduce Bells here as a new wolf. And you as her imprint." Sam said while smiling. Quill nodded enthusiastically. I laughed; he was like a little kid that got everything he wanted on his birthday.

"So, what do you look like as a wolf?" Quill asked.

"Fuck, she's _beautiful _Quill, Dark, and dark grey. Almost black. It's amazing; I've never seen anything like her!" Sam bragged on. _Oh god... _Quill kind of growled.

"What?" Sam asked innocently.

"She's officially my best friend." He finished, throwing his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, how come when we phased, we all hit at least 6'2 and Bells is still the same height?" Quill asked Sam.

"Good question... Really good question..." He mused.

"In other words... You have no clue, do you Sammy?" I said in an amused voice.

"Nope. None at all." He admitted sheepishly scratching the back of his head. I laughed at him.

"So, bonfire tonight, at 8?" Sam said. Quill and I nodded.

"Okay, see you Bells, Quill." Sam said quickly hugging me, then heading out the door before Quill could thump him on the back of the head.

"Over protective much?" I said, clearly amused.

"I'm sorry. Blame the wolf." He said.

"Right... Bad wolf..." I said. He growled and kissed my lips softly.

"Oh is that all?" I said, faking hurt. I turned and ran for the door, still faking hurt. I have to say, I was doing well.

"Bella! Bells honey. Wait, I'm sorry." Quill said coming after me.

I ran out to the tree line, and thought of Quill rejecting me, my hands were shaking. I kept sprinting until I landed on all fours. I smirked.

_'Shit, Bella... You were faking?' Quill said._

_I laughed, 'Yep, I sure was.'_

_'Bitch!' He yelled, stopping dead in his tracks. I turned to look at him._

_'Well... Yeah.' I replied. 'I was just joking...' I thought sadly. _

I turned around and sprinted through the forest. I was a good head smaller than Quill, and even smaller then to Sam.

_'Wait, Bella. I'm sorry.' Quill thought desperately. My eyes filled with tears, but I wouldn't let them fall. I had to stop running from everything and face it. Head on._

_'What?' I thought angrily. He bowed his head in shame._

_'I'm sorry, babe. I- I don't know, I just... I don't know, I'm sorry..." He thought. I could feel his pain, and it made me whimper. I fell on my side. Quill was there immediately. He nuzzled my side and the pain stopped. The fuck?_

_'Sorry... again. You felt my pain.' He informed me. I nodded, standing up again._

_'Can we just run?' I asked hopefully._

_"Sure!' He said, just as excited._

_'Race you!' I yelled taking off. _

I threw my head in the air and let out a happy howl. Quill followed my lead. We were sprinting, dodging trees, jumping trees.

_'What's wrong?' - Jared._

_'What? Nothing's wrong.' - Quill_

_'Why'd you howl?' - Embry_

_'It was a happy howl...' - Me_

_'I told you!' - Sam_

_'You guys want to join our run?' - Me_

_'I was with Kim, so I'll have to skip...' - Jared. Then there was a shimmer and Jared was gone._

'_I will.' - Embry & Sam. I flashed in my mind where we were._

I smiled, pushing my legs harder and faster, I was the fastest. Sam reminded us about the bonfire that was going to start in an hour.

_'An hour? Shit! Where did the day go?' - Me_

_'Well, we've got our own hyper active wolf.' - Sam_

_'My hyper active wolf.' - Quill. Then Quill barked. I howled with laughter, and then everyone joined in._

_'Okay guys, I'm going to go get ready. Coming, Quill?' I asked._

_'Yapp!' - Quill._

_'Whipped...' - Sam._

_'Don't you know it?' - Me_

_'He does know it. Em's got him good...' - Quil._

_'I hope you mean Emily.' - Embry_

We laughed again. I ran back to my place in La Push, Showered and stood in my closet wondering what to wear. I ended up deciding on black skinny jeans, dark purple converse, and a tight black paramore hoody. I straightened my hair and put on some light make up. With my enhanced hearing, I heard light footsteps treading up the stairs. I smelt the woodsy scent of my Quill. I smirked, I'll play along...

His footsteps got closer and closer until he was right behind me, I didn't turn around. I just screamed.

"Ahhhhh!" Quill yelled as well. I fell on the ground laughing.

"Oh ... my ... god... haha, sorry baby... That was hilarious!" I said. Quill huffed and crossed his arms.

"Don't be such a girl." I said. He looked at me funny.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing, let's go." I nodded.

Quill entwined his hand with mine and led me to the bonfire. Jake sat there with his imprint in his lap. His eyes looked at me, then down to mine and Quill's hands, and he glared.

"What?" I snapped. He instantly looked at the ground.

"I like her!" I heard a feminine voice. I looked up to see a tanned girl with long ebony hair and green eyes. She was beautiful. She was taller than me, standing at about 5'9, but she was slender. Gasps were heard all around.

"What?" We both snapped. We instantly looked at each other again and smiled.

"Leah." She said extending her hand.

"Bella." I said shaking her hand.

"Don't turn my girl into a cold bitch, Leah." Quill said jokingly. Leah glared at him.

"Oh, shut the fuck up Quill." Leah replied, smiling at me still. She grabbed my hand and dragged me down to sit with her. Quill followed. I sat on the log and Quill stayed standing.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He just looked at me. Then lifted me up, sat down and pulled me into his lap. I heard a growl and looked at Jake.

"The fuck are you growling at, fuck face?" Leah growled right back.

"Leah?" I said.

She turned her head to look at me. "Yep?"

"Have I told you, I love you?" I laughed.

"We're like long lost sisters!" She hugged me. I laughed and agreed.

The elders started talking about the legends. Then he started talking about the new wolf and two new imprints.

"So, who's the new wolf, and the imprints?" Jake asked dumbly.

"Want to find out?" I spat.

"Bitch." His imprint whispered.

"I can hear you." I said, glaring at her. She visibly cowered. Billy cleared his throat; I turned my glare on him. I was _not _one person to be messed with.

"Quil imprinted on Bella." Billy started but was cut off.

"Are you fucking serious?" Jake yelled.

I stood up "The fuck does it matter?" I screamed in his face. I was shaking badly. Sam ran up toward me and wrapped an arm around my waist, and one under my legs lifting me up and running with me. He put me a distance away from everyone. Then I exploded into my grey wolf.

"... And Bella's the new wolf." Billy finished. Leah started laughing. I shot her a look silently asking for clothes.

"Yep, follow me, Hun." She said. I smiled at her.

"She's not a wolf! She's too small!" I heard Jake yell. In a split second I was in his face growling.

"S-sorry, Bells." He said. I growled again.

_'It's not Bells to you, you fucking ass!' _I thought angrily.

"Bells!" Leah called. I smiled and trotted after her. Quill followed me. The boy was like a lost puppy. But I'm not complaining.

"Here you go. You managed to kick off your converse in time though, so they're saved." She said smiling while running her hand through my fur. I took the clothes in my mouth while nodding my thanks.

I phased and changed into the blue denim skinny jeans and dark purple tank top then I pulled on my saved converse. Quill was instantly by my side. He picked me up and placed me on his back. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella POV**

Quill piggy backed me back to the bonfire. Sam gave me a reassuring smile and sat on the other side of me. Quill pulled me into his lap, so I settled to put my feet on Sam's lap. He just sighed and gently rubbed my legs. Emily looked happy. Leah was smiling, Jared had Kim in his lap, they were laughing and smiling. Everyone else was sprawled around on the ground laughing and stuffing their faces with food. It was perfect.

"Bells, can I talk to you?" Jake asked. Damn, I forgot about him. Let me rephrase. _Almost _perfect.

"Why? You made it clear how you felt." I said in the coldest voice I could. He dropped his head to the ground while mumbling sorry. Then he stood up and stood right in front of me.

"Please? Just let me talk to you..." I looked at Embry as if saying 'Help, what I do? He's your best friend...' He just nodded. I looked at Quill who sighed and grumbled out whatever.

"Fine." I said. He smiled and held out his hand. I just ignored it and got up. Jake walked me down the beach and out of hearing range from the pack.

"I didn't want to imprint on her." He said bluntly.

"Yeah, I didn't want you too, but you did." I said in fake enthusiasm.

"You were my choice, Bells. I had to go with her because of the imprint. You are my choice. I don't want her. I want you." Jake said.

"And I want Quill. Not you." I replied. He looked shocked and then covered his face.

"Bells, Quill doesn't love you. He's a skirt chaser! I've known him my whole life; don't you think I would know? He's done every trick in the book to get into those girls pants. He's pulled the I-Love-You card before." Jake said. I was vibrating. Tears freely falling from my eyes. Jake wrapped his arms around me and I sobbed.

"Bells, listen. I do still love you. Just think, we can leave the imprints. We'll have each other, honey. Quill won't give up that player card. What are you going to do when you walk in on him with another girl? You could be married and pregnant and you walk in on him with some random blond?" The tears came harder and faster now. I was vibrating so badly that I ran and I ran and I ran. Away from everything.

I hit the tree line and stripped. As the last piece of clothing left my hand I was in wolf form. I never thought I was worthy of Quill. I howled in pain. I didn't want to. It just happened.

**Jake POV**

It was true. Quill would never settle for one woman. Especially Bella. She was meant to be who I imprinted on. But no. Fate decides it hates me enough not to let me imprint on the love of my life, but then lets my best friend imprint on her. I've never wanted to kill Quill before. Until now. Quill was no longer my best friend. I walked back to the bonfire and sat down.

"Where's Bells?" Quill asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Blowing off steam." I replied while shrugging.

"What the fuck did you do this time?" Quill yelled getting in my face. Quill definitely had changed. He had never acted this way over a chick.

"Told her the truth." I stated simply.

"About?" Quill prodded.

"You." Was all I said. His face drained of all color. He looked frozen to the spot.

**Quill POV**

"Told her the truth." Jake said simply as if we were talking about why the grass was green.

"About?" I asked getting frustrated.

"You."

I felt my blood run cold. Any color in my face was drained. What about me? My past? Yeah, I was a skirt chaser, I was a man whore. But I'd never actually gone all the way with a chick. Some part of me still held hope that that should be for my imprint. Sure, imprinting was rare, but if it ever happened I wanted it to be with my imprint. My Bella.

I felt myself shaking dangerously. I lunged at Jake and phased mid-air. Jake phased too and met me halfway. We collided and it was like running into a brick wall. I bit a chunk out of his back leg and was hell-bent on keeping going. Then there was a pained howl. I couldn't hear Bella's thoughts though. I swiped my paw at Jake's face. It hit and blood started pouring from the wound.

I left and ran straight into the forest in search of my Bella. Stupid fucking Jake had to go ruining everything! I was searching everywhere, looking desperately for any sign of her. Nothing. I fell on my front legs; an excruciating pain hit me in the chest. I instantly knew that it was Bella's pain.

"Bella!" I yelled desperately. Hoping like fuck she would hear me.


	6. Chapter 6

I was running. Like a coward. Always a coward. Never facing it head on. Building up to it, then running away. Helpless. Half of my mind was screaming at me that Quill wasn't like that. At least, not anymore. I sighed, suppressing the eerie howl that was building up in my chest.

_"Bells, Quill doesn't love you. He's a skirt chaser! I've known him my whole life; don't you think I would know? He's done every trick in the book to get into those girls pants. He's pulled the I-Love-You card before." _

The words replayed in my head, each time tearing even more viciously at my fragile heart. I gave up. I had enough.

"Bella!" I heard my name being called by a desperate sounding Quill. Tears welled up in my eyes. I fell rather ungraciously on the cold hard forest floor. I lay my head on my paws and just stared straight ahead of me. No emotion portraying on my face. No emotion slipping into my heart. I felt the familiar shimmer of someone phasing, but I decided to block out my mind.

All the thoughts kept spinning around in my head, the images of lying with Quill, everything that involves Quill make me happy. Half of my mind was screaming at me, willing me not to listen to Jake's harsh words.

_"Bells, listen. I do still love you. Just think, we can leave the imprints. We'll have each other, honey. Quill won't give up that player card. What are you going to do when you walk in on him with another girl? You could be married and pregnant and you walk in on him with some random blond?"_

He was stupid to think I would listen. Quill was stupid for imprinting on me. Everyone was stupid. Why couldn't it all end? Why did he say blond? Did Quill have something for blonds specifically... or? I didn't know. I didn't want to know.

I loved being a wolf. I loved the fact I imprinted on an amazing, caring, loving, dangerously attractive guy like Quill. I could list all the things about him and I'd die out of breath. But imprinting... It had its down sides. Quill was strong. He could fight the imprint. I know he could. He would have the will to cheat. Wouldn't he? I think I just heard my heart shatter. It feels like the pieces are lodged in my chest, I can't breathe properly. I scratched at the ground helplessly. I really am helpless. I don't even have the will to live. Wow, the first suicidal wolf!

I could feel the blood travelling away from my muscles, desperately trying to pump around my body; I could feel my heart beat slowing down. Was this a common way to die? Holding your breath? Pathetic. That's what I was. That's what I am. I deserved this. I heard something pounding against the ground in the distance. Then I felt something warm against my head, rubbing. I gasped and look up.

There stood Quill in his wolf form. My breathing came back, and the blood started pumping around my body faster than normal trying to make up for lost time. I wanted nothing more than to stand up and hug him. But I couldn't I just didn't have the strength.

Then he growled. Wait, what?

_'I can hear you.' _He said. Ohh...

_'Sorry.' _I mumbled in my mind.

He sat down next to me and rested his head on top of mine, his left paw on mine.

_'What Jake said, wasn't true. Was it?' _I asked him. He growled at Jake's name.

_'No. I never used the I-Love-You card to get in chicks pants. I know the limits. I never thought I'd imprint, but you changed that. In turn, that changed me.' _

Oh fuck, don't I feel like a complete and utter fucking bitch now...

_'You are not. Well, technically, yeah, and yeah you have temper problems... I think you could take out Paul there-' _I cut him off with a growl; he smiled his casual wolf like smile. Beautiful.

_'Hey.' _He said suddenly.

_'What?' _

_'Guess what?'_

_'..What?'_

_'GUESS!'_

_'Just tell me.'_

_'GUESS!'_

_'You're such a child...' _I moaned.

_'I'm older than you.'_

_'And? I'm older, mature wise...'_

_'Whatever. I swear, you're like Paul.'_

_'Yeah, maybe Paul's my true imprint.' _I teased. He growled.

_'Nope! I am. Do you know why?'_

_'I don't know, enlighten me.'_

_'Because...'_

_'That's all you got? Because..?'_

_'Nope! Because your beautiful, human form and wolf, you know where your place is, you know who you are, your caring and loving, you look after everybody, but you have a tough front. You got through to the bitch of our pack-' _I growled. I was a bitch too, now. He snickered and continued.

_'And I love you.' _He finished. My heart melted. I licked his face; he made this sort of purring sound.

_'I love you too.' _I replied. He made the purring noise again.

_'So... Can we go home now?' _He asked. I sighed and stifled a laugh.

_'Sure, but your fatness is crushing me...' _I muttered.

_'I am not fat! I'm muscly!' _He stated, standing up and puffing out his chest.

_'Riiiighht...' _I said. I took off running.

_'Hey! Not fair, you know you're the fastest!' _Quill yelled. I almost cringed; I mean I love him but sheesh, my poor head. Instant Headache.

_'Maybe if you weren't so fat...'_

_'IM NOT FAT!' _He yelled at me. I laughed and raced the rest of the way home. In the lead.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N): Hey guys! sorry it took me so long to update. i had a lot of things going on, but im back tonight so here you go! Also if you have any ideas for this story or my two others please pm me. if i like your idea i will give you full credit for it!**

**DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING ELSE!**

* * *

i laughed as i realized i was so far ahead of Quil that i couldnt even hear his feet hitting the ground anymore, but i could definetly still hear him in my head!

_BELLA! i AM NOT FAT!_

_sure sure, whatever you say Quil_.

Suddenly Quil was coming up fast from behind. i turned around to look to see how far he was, only to be tackled to the ground. i tryed to roll Quil off of me but he had me pined.

_Quil get off of me!_

_take it back first!_

_hey its not my fault that the truth hurts!_

_i AM NOT FAT!_

Quil stated looking me in the eyes, and as i looked back i couldnt help but feel bad for calling him fat. i looked away becouse the look he was giving me was so pityful. i couldnt take it any more, even though i was just kidding. with a sigh i looked back at him.

_alright alright im sorry your not fat _

_only muscily right?_

_yes Quil only muscles_

He yipped and then licked my face and it was so sweet but so disgusting that i just had to laugh. i rolled over Quick, catching Quil off guard, and began walking back to the beach. i stopped to look over my shoulder to get Quil only to find him staring at the ground, and i immedietly new something was wrong with him.

_Whats wrong Quil _

_Oh nothing_

he then took off running leaving only dust in his place.

_RACE YOU!_

_You are so gonna lose_

i told him, taking off runing, and Quickly catching up to him. we continued racing like this until we got close to the beach. i slowed down and came to a stop just behind the tree line. Quil stoped beside me panting heavily.

_Lets get this over with_

i huffed and steped behind a tree to phase back. after i phased back i Quickly put my clothes back on and stepped back into the open to wait for Quil. i only waited half a minute before Quil stepped out from behind his tree, and ofcourse he was only wering cut off shorts. He had no idea how distracting that was! He smerked, like he knew exactly what i was thinking, and grabed my hand. " Ready?" he asked. i nodded my head. " Lets do this." We then stepped out from the trees and began walking towards the bon fire and most importantly Jacob, whom i had a few choice words for, and i as i looked over at Quil i could tell he did too.

* * *

**Just a little fluff for ya! well Review! the more Reviews the sooner the update.**

**P.S. thanks for the already submited reviews and i am also a beta reader so if you need one im open for one more! also if you have any ideas for this story or my two others please pm me. if i like your idea i will give you full credit for it!**


	8. Authors note!

Hey,

Guess who is back! So I know it's been a while sense I have updated but I have had a lot going on. Don't worry though, because it's all mellowed out now and I will be updating very soon! If you have any ideas you would like to send my way just P.M. me and if I like them I will use them but I would give you credit of course! Hang tight for the update it will be here soon!


End file.
